Chapter 1: First Glance
by AllyBallyBee
Summary: A series of drabbles from the first meeting of Jack and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had some of these written for a while now but I didn't really know what I wanted to do with them so never posted...hope they're alright! This is going to be a series of drabbles of moments in Jack and Sam's history.

Disclaimer: I am not rich, I do not own any TV programmes and I have never met RDA...unfortunately....

***

She was honestly terrified. Not because she was in any way doubtful of her skills as a soldier, an astrophysicist...a woman. She had spent most of her life proving to others that she could make something brilliant of herself and she had _almost _never doubted her abilities.

And yet, there she stood, her palms sweaty, her heart racing at a million beats a minute, her skin glistening slightly and her left foot tapping gentle but insistent beats on the concrete floor.

All this because she was meeting Colonel Jonathan O'Neill. A man, only a man. But one that she had heard endless stories about on late night outings with her friends and fellow soldiers. The stories had all been ones of praising glory; covert missions that had relentlessly forced the hasty retreat of enemy combatants, well-planned operations that had gained notoriety for their skilfulness and precision, text-book styled mission plans that were now widely used in training lectures across the academies. Samantha Carter had no qualms with admitting her intimidation at the notion that she was about to meet the man that some had often associated with legend.

"They're ready for you, Ma'am"

Looking up, she promptly stood, brushing her skirt down at the same time.

"Thank-you Sergeant"

Inhaling deeply and slowly allowing her shaking hands to calm, she began the short walk to the meeting room.

As she approached, she saw the downturned head of a Colonel and his outstretched arm as he wrote something on what she assumed was his mission report.

Quietly standing at the door, she heard him say "Where's he transferring from?"

No time like the present then, she thought. "_She _is transferring from the Pentagon"

Approaching him, she wondered why she had been so worked up. He didn't look any different from any of the hundreds of male soldiers that she had served with since the start of her career.

And then hazel brown eyes met her own cobalt blue and she knew he was far from the other men she had served with. This was Colonel Jack O'Neill and the dark depth of his gaze told her there was more to those stories than she would ever learn from late night tales of success.

_Oh boy._

***


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A continuation...

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

***

He knows that he's forgotten what it's like to live; being called back to active duty had seemed like the last thing from possible.

And yet, he's here. Standing at the bottom of a short ramp, ready to jump through a wormhole or slipstream...or whatever the hell Carter calls it...

And he knows he's alive. He's here.

And he's standing next to his team. _His _team.

He feels his heart pound in his chest and he didn't realise that it would ever have brought him peace again. Not after loud noises and muffled screams and small brown coffins that held too many innocent dreams.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...have never done!

***

Her brain had taken her to levels of superiority that even she didn't understand. _Levels _had never meant much to her sense of identity. All she understood was that Math and Physics and Astrophysics allowed her a freedom that had seldom been provided in the restrictive curriculum of school boards and exams.

But no matter how much her brain functioned at a level of intensity and supremacy, she still failed to understand how she could be sitting at one end of the cafeteria and her superior could be sitting at the other.

They had conversed, certainly, although most of their conversations had revolved around the intricacies of their missions.

It was no longer about a Major and a Colonel. It was her and him. And this was down time.

She slowly rose from her chair, surreptitiously noticing that he had raised his eyes at her sudden movement. Picking up her tray from the table, carefully ensuring that the blue jello glass was safe, she began to move in his direction.

"Sir. I was wondering whether you would like some company while you eat?"

Hazel brown met her own and she remembered the first time they had met and how intense his gaze had been, _and how her body had reacted to that gaze._

"Suuure" His tone suggested complacency but his hand pointing to the chair opposite his own suggested more and so she took the offer.

It was time to get to know the real Colonel O'Neill.

***


End file.
